The blood plasma lipoprotein profile in ethanol-treated rats was studied by determining the levels of very low-density lipoproteins (VLDL), low-density lipoproteins (LDL), and high-density lipoproteins (HDL) after a single dose (6 g/kg) of ethanol in ethanol-dependent rats. Three characteristic neurobehavioral groups of rats were distinguished during the ethanol withdrawal period: (1) the dependent intoxicated (prodromal) group (2) the overt withdrawal syndrome group, and (3) the convulsive seizure group. No significant changes in any lipoproteins were found up to 24 hours after the single dose of ethanol. In the ethanol-dependent rats, VLDL decreased, HDL increased, and no significant change in the LDL levels occurred. These data suggest that elevation of HDL in the blood of rats treated with ethanol for 4 days is similar to that found in human alcoholics.